


It's Good To See You, Kiddo

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr September 2013“Gabriel comes back and goes to the bat cave extremely wounded, and looking for Sam. [Fallen!Gabe]”





	It's Good To See You, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to be too kind on this one, I'm not sure I like it.

Sam sat at the table quietly, reading through a few books that he was curious in. Kevin was across the room, working. Sam and Kevin had reached an understanding for working. There was no talking. There was no music. It was just silence. And they were both perfectly fine with that. Sam enjoyed it, seeing he had a tendency to get easy headaches. It had been a while since he’d stopped the trials, and recovery had started for him.

Kevin and Sam’s heads both shot up when there was a faint pounding at the door, like someone had tried to bang, but didn’t have the strength. Sam and Kevin cast each other quick looks before Sam stood quietly, steady on his feet as he grabbed one of the guns they had stowed around the bunker.

Dean jumped when he heard Sam yell for him, leaping to his feet and racing from his room. His eyes widened when he saw Sam slowly making his way down the stairs from the door. Dean froze when he saw someone in his younger brothers arms.

Kevin opened his mouth to explain before Dean even asked. “W-we heard someone at the door. Sam went to look, you know, just in case.” Dean nodded in understanding to the quick explanation, stiffening when he saw who Sam had a hold of.

Sam looked to Dean with a confused helpless look, walking to a chair and lowering what appeared to be the Archangel Gabriel. Who had died.

“He couldn’t’ve been able to get in if he were a demon,” muttered Sam, pulling a flask of holy water from his pocket and dripping it onto Gabriel’s hand. No reaction. Kevin watched in confusion as the two hunters went to work over the injured man. The hair was blond, though dirty. On his left shoulder was a large scrape, and his cheek had a large cut across it.

“Kevin, get a glass of water,” Dean ordered as soon as Gabriel stirred. “Was he awake when you found him?” he questioned Sam. Sam nodded.

“He passed out when he saw me. Think he tried to say something,” muttered Sam as he looked Gabriel over. He didn’t look Dean in the eye as Kevin came back with the glass of water.

Kevin observed the two hunters as they looked the man over before finally voicing his question. “So… Who is this?” Dean sighed quietly, showing frustration. If it had been any other time, any other circumstance, he would’ve objected to this, to Gabriel being here.

“Kevin, this is Gabriel.” Sam had set the glass aside, quickly going to fetch the first-aid kit. Gabriel didn’t stir again, and Sam sighed quietly as he and his brother started cleaning him up. Kevin watched in silence as they removed the dried blood and the dirt from Gabriel’s shoulder where it looked like he had slammed into the ground.

No one in the room dared to say it. Gabriel gasped quietly as Sam started to clean the gash on his cheek. The amber eyes opened halfway, a little cloudy. Sam froze, and Gabriel’s lips curved into a faint smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but found it too dry to speak.

Dean looked up when Sam spoke quietly. “Gabriel?” he inquired. Gabriel smiled wider, and Kevin tapped Sam’s arm, offering the glass of water. Gabriel’s eyes caught on the slightly cool liquid and they didn’t leave it Sam took the glass. He drank gratefully when Sam put the glass to his lips, and Sam took it away when he started to cough.

“Hey Sam,” he whispered roughly after he had caught his breath. The golden eyes were starting to clear a little. Sam smiled with slight relief, pressing the warm cloth into Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel realized not long after he had hit the ground that his grace was gone, which was part of why his wounds were as bad as they were. Honestly, as much time as he had spent watching humanity, he had never thought to put them to practice.

Gabriel looked over to Dean, and let out a weak laugh. “Hey Deano,” he muttered. Then his eyes caught on Kevin who was standing awkwardly back from the group. He couldn’t bring himself to care for the kid at the time, instead looking back to Sam.

“It… It’s been awhile, eh Sam?” Gabriel tried to joke. It came off rather pathetic. Sam rolled his eyes, going to put a bandage over Gabriel’s cheek. It had been open too long for stitches. Sam ignored the softer smile Gabriel adopted, the golden eyes closing again.

Dean and Kevin did not. Dean raised an eyebrow at Kevin, and then sent Sam a suspicious. Sam ignored it, finishing putting the bandage on Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel sighed, opening his eyes halfway.

Sam looked over at Dean, eyes conflicted. He had no idea what to say, really. Dean shrugged, debating pulling out and calling Cas. Cas had found his way back a while ago, and Dean and Sam had been so relieved to see him they hadn’t thought to ask what had happened to him at first, Sam nodded subtly, and Dean walked to another room.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Sam’s lips twitched. “He’s going to call Cas,” he explained, and Gabriel nodded in understanding. Gabriel looked over at Kevin, and his lips twitched into a look far more mischievous despite his weakened state.

His voice was a little stronger. “And you’re Kevin Tran?” Kevin’s eyes widened before he nodded, and Sam remembered that angels knew all the names of the prophets. Gabriel gave him a penetrating look. “I can still tell what you’re feeling. I may be fallen, though I’m still a god.” Kevin’s eyebrows sprang up. “And if you’re pitying someone,” continued Gabriel. “It better not be me.”

Kevin shook his head quickly, going back to his table side of the table and settling down again. Gabriel smirked. Sam sent him a sharp look. “Okay, a very weak god,” corrected Gabriel. Gabriel had done very little to gain any of the magic of a Norse god, preferring the familiarity of his Grace.

Dean was still talking quietly on the phone, so Sam took the opportunity to ask Gabriel a question that had just come to mind. “Gabriel, how did you find us?” Gabriel didn’t look back to him immediately, examining the bandages on his arm, feeling the lack of sleep and proper rest catching up to him again.

Sam sighed in slight frustration when Gabriel’s head started to nod, eyes closing. “Later… Tell you that later…” murmured the fallen archangel. Dean had slipped off elsewhere, and Kevin was trying to work, so Sam took initiative, shaking Gabriel’s good shoulder lightly.

“C'mon, Gabriel,” he said softly. “There’s a spare room you can sleep in.” Gabriel mumbled in complaint, eyes not opening. Kevin was hiding a smirk, looking down the table. Sam sent him a bitchface, slipping his arm under Gabriel’s good shoulder and pulling the smaller man to his feet, even though supporting most of his weight.

Gabriel was settled comfortably in one of the spare rooms. There was a large amount of rooms set aside, and Sam was walking back in to put a glass of water down on the bedside table when he realized Gabriel’s eyes were open.

Sam looked down at Gabriel with the most curious eyes. Gabriel smiled a little, and then sighed. “It’s good to see you kiddo…” Sam grinned faintly.

“I wish I could say the same, but seeing how often you’ve tried to kill me-”

“Hey!” interjected Gabriel. “Never you. I killed Dean, remember?” Sam looked away, trying not to smile too broadly at that. Honestly, the only reason it seemed they’d allowed Gabriel here was because there was nothing else they could do.

Sam sighed, and looked back to Gabriel. “So, you got here… How?”

Gabriel’s smile fell. “Well… Well Sam, it wasn’t easy… I’m just happy I made it here.”

Sam nodded, though neither mentioned what they both knew had been said when Sam had opened the bunker door.

Neither mentioned Gabriel’s relieved look as he had fallen against Sam, muttering the other man’s name. It really didn’t seem important.


End file.
